Savin' Me
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: Her honey eyes blinked in confusion as she looked down at the person who had saved her, and it turned out to be none other than Reanne. Canon/OC pairing.


**A/N:** I had an urge to write this, and so, here it is. This contains a **canon character/original character** pairing. Please, if you hate those kinds of pairings, please don't read this and comment later with how much you hate these kinds of pairings. I tend to hate them as well, but this pairing is one of the two exceptions I made.

**Warnings:** Slight violent imagery, implied shoujo-ai.

**Pairing:** Reanne x Mist.

**Note:** If you'd like a basic profile of Reanne, please go to my deviantART profile "IkeFangirl14" and you'll find her profile listed there.

Onto the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sav****in' Me  
**_He figured that there was something about their relationship his sister wasn't telling him...  
_

* * *

The battle on the Riven bridge was one of the bloodiest battles that Mist had ever laid her eyes upon. Soldiers came charging at them from all directions, but they tore through them as if they weren't there. Her brother, Ike, was leading up the front lines with Tibarn helping him take out some of the lance generals, while the others would lead up the rear and take out the weaker enemies. Mist would lead up the rear force with her heal staff, ready to heal any injuries that her comrades sustained during the fighting. Sometimes a wind or thunder sage would try to land a blow on her, but she would pull on her horse's reins, the animal darting backwards to avoid the magical onslaught—while her steed was backing away, the brunette would channel her energy through her sword, Florete, and slam it down, pink energy flowing from the sword to the sage, knocking them off the bridge.

The teen winced at the fact that their fall would be far from pleasant, but she had more important things to worry about. Mordecai had taken a heavy hit from a wind sage, so she quickly rode up to him and healed his wounds with her mend staff. The tiger roared his appreciation before running towards the sage, crunching them in his jaw, and tossing them to the side. Mist's honey eyes avoided the scene as best as possible as she continued to heal her allies, occasionally landing a few blows to help her comrades defeat an axe paladin or an axe general.

They had soon defeated every enemy on the bridge and the ones remaining were a bit stronger than the others. Mist noticed that the enemy general had a crossbow—it looked a bit different than a regular one—and she heard her brother yelling at the Hawk King to avoid the general at all costs. She noticed that Tibarn gave Ike a confused look, but once his eyes averted to the crossbow, he nodded and focused his attention on the remaining enemies. The others worked in perfect sync, and Mist took pride in the fact that Daein had no chance of winning.

All of a sudden, she heard her brother scream something at her, and she blinked in confusion before noticing that the general was coming towards her with his crossbow aimed straight at her heart. She had no time to avoid, and the way the bow was angled—it was obvious that once he fired it off, it would strike her in the heart and that would be the end. The brunette clutched her horse's reins and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the fate that was indefinite. _I'm sorry, Ike… brother…_

Mist heard a shriek, and she was lifted off her horse, thrown on someone's back, and in the air. She screamed and clutched onto the feathers of whoever lifted her to safety, but she noticed that her hands were clutching onto blood soaked feathers. Her honey eyes blinked in confusion as she looked down at the person who had saved her, and it turned out to be none other than Reanne, Princess of Phoenicis.

The teen soon realized that the general had hit Reanne with his crossbow before the princess had lifted her to safety. Despite the fact that an arrow was lodged into her wing, the crossbreed kept herself in the air until Ike and Mordecai had defeated the enemy general.

Once she saw it was safe, she landed ungracefully on the ground and shifted back, grunting at the pain in her wing. "God dammit. This is why I hate crossbows." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Mist looked at Reanne worriedly, but averted her attention back to her brother once she noticed Tibarn run over to the princess and look over her injuries. "Ike, what's with that look?" she teased weakly, smacking Ike's arm. "You look as if you just saw death!"

"That bastard could have killed you!" Ike seethed, clenching his teeth and placing his fist against his forehead. "If Princess Reanne hadn't been there, then—"

"But I was there." Reanne cut in, cursing when Tibarn touched a sensitive part of her wing. "Old man, can't you be a little more sensitive?"

The Hawk King rolled his eyes and continued looking over his daughter's injuries. "You're lucky the crossbow hit you in the wing, rather than your heart or your head. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Let's not be negative, for pete's sake. I'm alive, so is Mist. Besides, I wouldn't want a pretty girl to get hurt, now would I?" the princess grinned and winked at the brunette, causing her to flush bright red. "Anyway, the enemy is defeated. Can we take a break or something? My wing hurts."

Ike nodded and walked back to the others, but he stopped when he heard his sister scream, "Rea! Put me down!" and turned his head. Reanne had his sister thrown over her shoulder, and a grin was on her face as she walked towards them. The beorc shook his head, figuring that there was something about their relationship his sister wasn't telling him.

He walked up to Tibarn and noticed the king staring at the scene behind him with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Are they—"

"Yeah, probably." was Ike's curt response.

Tibarn sent him a look but shook his head. "If that's what makes them happy, I have nothing against it."

"That's the best way to be." Ike responded, looking behind him once again. Mist was shifted so that she was on Reanne's back, her arms wrapped around the princess' neck, and her face pressed against the royal's cheek. Reanne was flushed a bright red, but a smile was on her face. "Everyone deserves happiness in a time like this."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Voila. I've analyzed Reanne's character thoroughly as well as taken a Mary Sue test for her, and the results were that she was the farthest thing from a Mary Sue. Those reasons are the reasons that I've even posted a work containing an original character to begin with. Any commentary/constructive criticism is welcomed, and I hope that you all enjoyed this number here.


End file.
